hoodwinkedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirk Kirkendall
Kirk Kirkendall, better known as The Woodsman, is the tritagonist in Hoodwinked! and one of the supporting protagonists in Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil. He is voiced by Jim Belushi in the first film and by Martin Short in the second film. Biography and Personality Kirk is friendly and cares about others, although he can be quite dim-witted and confused at times. In the first film, he used to wield an axe without a license. ''Hoodwinked! In ''Hoodwinked!, the Woodsman is first seen crashing through the window in Granny's cottage, scaring Red, the wolf, and Granny. The cops arrive right away, and led by a frog detective named Nicky Flippers, Red, Granny, the wolf, and the Woodsman are all questioned about the events leading up to the incident. The Woodsman (whose real name is Kirk Kirkendall) used to be an actor for commercials for Paul's Bunion Cream. However, one day, Kirk did a mistake in which he said, "Aargh!", and the director, Jimmy Lizard, asked Kirk if he's some kind of "German pirate" (because he said, "Aargh"). Jimmy then asks Kirk what makes him proud, strong, and mighty and Kirk answers that his dream is to travel the world with the Happy Yodellers. He then proceeded to sing, but he accidentally threw his axe and Jimmy called in for the next person and Kirk left, heartbroken. Kirk, narrating the story, says that that was his first audition in months. As Red drove by Kirk on her bike singing, Kirk boarded his schnitzel truck and startsed to sell schnitzel to the children of the forest, but as he dances over to his schnitzel truck to leave, he discovers that he has been robbed and that the Goody Bandit stole everything in his truck. Boingo then shows up and feels sorry for Kirk. Kirk says that he's "getting schnitzeled left and right today" and since he can't even serve the bunion cream, he fears that he's gonna lose his job, but Boingo reassures him that maybe someday, somebody will open up a goody shop and they can all work for "that little guy". Then Jimmy Lizard calls Kirk and tells him that they got a client there, looked at his tape, and though they might have a real "Hercules Goes Bananas" angle and want him to come back in; it's a call-back. Kirk (narrating) says that he's always heard about call-backs, but had never gotten one. In a panic, Kirk asks Jimmy what does he do, and Jimmy tells him to come back tomorrow and do the same thing he did before, only this time, do it good. Jimmy also tells Kirk that he wants him to go out in the wild and to find the "tree-chopping side of himself", and tells him to not act like a woodsman, be a woodsman. He then hangs up, and Kirk leaves to go "find the little woodsman in him", and Boingo tells Kirk to tell the "little woodsman" he said hello. Kirk starts trying to chop at tree down, but he can't, so he reads "Chopping for Actors" and finally finds the "little woodsman inside of him". Then he comes across a large oak tree and proceeds to chop it down. However, it took all night, and the tree is almost chopped off. Suddenly, Kirk hears the sound of Red screaming, and as he walks over to the sound, the tree falls down and rolls over a cliff and heads for Granny's cottage. The tree then pushed Kirk, making him crash into the window, startling Red, the wolf, and Granny and then they all start screaming in terror. Near the climax of the movie, Kirk (along with Wolf and Granny) sneak into Boingo's (who is revealed to be the Goody Bandit) lair and try to save Red and defeat Boingo's cronies, but Wolf (disguised as a building inspector) fails to defeat Boingo, while Granny manages to take out Boingo's men. After the villains are taken to prison, reporters interview Kirk and say that he'll be appearing in their ad campaign. The woodsman also says that he got a call-back, but they tell him to not talk. At the very end, Red tells Granny, Wolf, and Twitchy that Kirk finally fulfilled his dream and became a famous yodeller with the Happy Yodellers. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil In ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil, the Woodsman is now slightly older and doesn't have that much of a big part as he did in the previous movie. Trivia *In Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil, the Woodsman was once rumored to be voiced by Wayne Knight. *His face in the first film was sometimes similar to Henry the Green Engine from Thomas and Friends. Gallery Hoodwinked-kirk-8714166-1920-1080.jpg Hoodwinked-Too-Hood-VS-Evil-Cart-Wheelin-Woodsman.png Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Major Characters